Male Reader x Female Various
by Animelemon
Summary: Lemon thats it anime booette


Male Reader x Female Various - Queen Booette x Male Reader - Lemon - Page 6

Happy Halloween everyone! This chapter is coming out one day early, but I hope you all enjoy your candies on this wonderful day where monster and ghouls lurk in the dead of night when Halloween does come.

You weren't sure where you were running to. One minute you were just walking home, hoping to take a rest from the exhausting day you had, the next you were running through a forest. What made it even worse was the rain that suddenly began out of nowhere. Sure, there were a few small clouds floating above the night sky, but you never expected a thunder storm to form from it.

More thunder roared, causing you to cover your head with your hands. Like that was going to protect you from anything. All you could do now was keep running, looking for a place to hide from the falling rain. Looking forward, you saw what appeared to be an old mansion sitting on top of a hill. More thunder struck, the silhouette of the mansion making it look more ominous than it already did. Seeing this as your chance to get out of the rain and into some shelter, you ran towards it, hoping the owner was generous enough to let you in, at least until the rain stops.

It was much further than looked, completely draining you of all energy you had within you. More icy clouds left your mouth and flew in the direction the wind went. A few more deep breathes later, you knocked on one of the double doors, hoping someone would answer. Getting a bit impatient, you knocked again, hoping someone was coming to the door. Knocking once more, the door suddenly opened by itself, a creaking noise being made. Seeing the lights off inside confused you, but the sudden struck of more thunder forced you into running inside and closing the door behind you.

Taking a few deep breathes, those clouds going directly up, you sighed with relief.

(Y/N): "At least I'm out of the rain..." You said to yourself.

Your clothes were soaking wet, droplets dripping of of the once dry cloth and onto the floor, a puddle of both water and mud beginning to form underneath you. You weren't sure how you could make it up to the owner of this mansion, if they were even home, for the disgusting mixture puddle you had made, so you better find something to clean this mess up. Looking ahead, you could barely make out the layout of the area you were in. To your left and right was a staircase that lead upwards and in the middle of the two was another double door that lead to more areas of this mansion. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier, but it was turned off. It swung just a tiny bit, a small, but still noticeable squeak like noise coming from the chain.

Hugging yourself, you began to shiver from being out in the rain for so long. It didn't help with your clothes being drenched and standing in one single area where it was cold, so you finally began walking towards someplace inside to get warm. The floorboards creaked with every step you took going up the right staircase, not ending until you stopped in front of another double door. Your shivering hand reached for the doorknob, coating the golden knob with a bit of water. Turning it, you walked inside the unlocked room. There wasn't much, just a few tables placed here and there with a few paintings placed on the wall. While you were busy looking around the place, someone else was busy looking down on you too.

\-- Elsewhere in the Mansion --

A round white ghost with stubby little arms and a worried expression phased through wall after wall, looking for something and or someone. He did this he reached all the way down in the basement, finally finding what he was looking for. Standing, or should I say floating, in front of him was a woman with long white hair and wearing what appeared to be an old wedding dress. She was staring at an empty rock wall. The spacing she was looking at had the perfect placement for a painting to be hung. The round ghost then floated up to her.

Boo: "Someone's in the mansion, my Queen." He spoke.

The woman then turned around, her pink eyes piercing his black dotted ones.

???: "And?" She asked in a monotone voice.

Boo: "Well, uh, hmm..." He said rubbing his "face" with his stubby arm.

The woman then placed a hand over his face, forcing the ghost to close his eyes and look down.

???: "Hush. I'll deal with this person." She said levitating from the floor.

She then phased through the ceiling, the smaller ghost following her. Going through floor after floor, she kept looking for the mysterious person who had entered her mansion. It didn't take her too long to find this mysterious person. She found you wondering the west hall, opening and closing doors.

???: "He's... so scared..." She said watching you from behind a corner.

???: "He's... he's... perfect~" She said with a smile.

She couldn't help but blush seeing how frightened you look going through her home. She covered her face with her hands, but made sure to look through her fingers, and turned herself invisible when she noticed you walking closer to the corner. You didn't notice her, but she saw you shiver when you felt the air suddenly get colder. She blushed even more when you stood by her, you placing the hood from your hoodie back on before walking away.

Uncovering her face, she watched you walk deeper into her home, a plan being made in her head.

'He's the one... he's the one for me... I need to act quick...' She thought to herself.

???: "Soon, my love... soon we'll be more than just strangers." She said covering her mouth before giggling a whole bunch.

She then phased through the wall nearest to her, a plan being devised in her head to give you a scare you've never been given before.

You weren't sure how long you've been walking through this mansion for, but at least your clothes were starting to get dry. Your shoes stopped squeaking against the floorboards after a while off walking, you were able to dry off most of your clothes when you found a bathroom, but you had the feeling someone was watching you even though nobody was there, and the thunder and rain outside finally stopped. You even found a flashlight sitting on one of the tables in a room you went into. Things were finally looking up for you.

But instead of leaving the mansion like any normal person would, you wanted to keep exploring the place. There was no reason for it, you just wanted to explore. However, you couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching you from afar. But everytime you looked behind you, no one was there. Maybe it was just your mind fucking with you? Maybe.

Opening a door, you flashed your light inside to look around. It was pretty fancy, you had to admit. The room was pretty big with all sorts of items that a woman would have in her bedroom. In one corner of the room was a dresser, probably filled with old clothes that would make anyone itch like crazy. In the other was a bathroom, you could tell from the wide open door. And pressed against the middle of the two was a Queen sized bed. The rest of the stuff in the room was was self explanatory - a walk in closet, a couple of mirrors placed here and there, a dresser with a mirror and all sorts of cosmetics placed on or spilled over it; things a woman would normally have in her bedroom.

Walking fully inside, you closed the door behind you. The overall temperature of the felt off compared to the rest of the mansion. It was much more colder than the rest. You weren't even sure why you came in here, but you did. You knew there wasn't anything for you here, maybe a bit of lose change or maybe even a ring you could sell, but other than that there was no reason.

Shaking your head, you decided to leave whoever's room this was untouched before some curse fell upon you for doing so or something of that sort.

However, a humming sound coming from behind you made you tense up. Your body shook vigorously, your hand making the flashlights light follow the same pattern as your hand. The humming then stopped.

You weren't sure why, but her voice, whoever's voice it belonged to, made you want to turn around. So you did, but slowly.

Now looking at the bed once again, your eyes widened when you saw that someone was sitting upon it. It was a woman with long white hair with what appeared to be a wedding dress on. You could tell it was a wedding dress from the veil the woman was wearing over her face. She then raised her right hand up, stuck her index finger out, and beckoned you over.

You had no idea why, but you did. You walked over to this woman, mesmerized by the beauty she was giving off. When you were close enough, she smirked underneath her veil.

???: "Take my veil off~" She asked of you.

Like before, you listened to whatever she said. Taking hold of it, you pulled her veil over her head, revealing her face to you. This instantly broke you from whatever trance you were previously in.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Her eyes glowed menacingly, her long purple tounge sticking out from her mouth, her sharp teeth looking like they could bite through anything.

You jumped back a bit from the site in front of you, the woman giggling insanely.

???: "What's wrong? A-Aren't I b-beautiful?" She asked in a distorted voice while following you towards a corner of the room.

You didn't respond. Well, more like you couldn't respond due to the sheer terror that was going through your head right now.

???: "Don't tell me your like him too!" She said with a few tears threatening to fall from her black eyes.

Her hair then started to rise up, making her look even more scarier than before. Her fingers started to look like claws as a purple electricity began to go around her.

???: "Well too bad! I'm not losing another just because of how I look! You and I! Will be happy together!" She yelled before a bright purple shockwave erupted from her hands.

Due to still being paralyzed from fear, you let the shockwave hit you. This instantly caused you to black out, the last thing you heard was the soft humming from before.

You slowly opened your eyes, feeling tired as all hell. Taking in a few deep breathes, you let your eyes clear up and adjust to the darkness you were in. Feeling a soft material under you, you wanted to sit up and see where you were, but you couldn't for some reason. You also couldn't move your arms or you legs. Raising your head up just enough, you saw that you were tied in in rope, restraining you from any movement.

Confused as all hell, you heard a familiar hum from before. But this time, with lyrics.

???: "Here comes the bride~... here comes the bride~..."

A familiar white figure then faded into existence right before you. The woman in the wedding dress and a veil over her head was seen holding a banquet of flowers. The veil was only covering her eyes this time, letting her smile be shown from the moonlight outside. You began to mentally panic as she got closer and closer to you. Her smile grew.

Her voice was alluring, making you want to hear more of what she wanted to say.

???: "You're so cute when you're scared. It makes me so... happy~" She said caressing your cheek with her gloved hand.

Her hand felt so warm, but that may have been just the glove.

???: "My name is Queen Booette. May I have yours?" She asked.

Her voice pretty much made you say your name the minute she asked.

Queen Boo: "Ooh~ What a lovely name. Now then (Y/N), give your brand new wife a kiss~" She said lustfully.

You didn't respond, nor did you want to, as Queen Booette had captured your lips with her own. You fell back on the bed, but she made it so neither of you would part from the kiss. You could tell that she was desperately trying to get you to open up your teeth so that she could explore her new found territory, so you let her.

However, you felt a long slimy appendage dominate your mouth with ease. It explored every nook and cranny, making sure to leave its mark everywhere. You just sat back and let what must've been Queen Booette's tounge do its thing. Its not like you could do anything about the situation, but did you want to do anything about it, you asked yourself? The answer was no.

While Booette was busy tending to your mouth, her left hand traveled downwards, towards your pants. You muffled a gasp when her gloved hand touched your growing cock, a noticebale blush forming on your face. She played with a bit, the kiss muffling any noises you made.

Booette wasted no time in swallowing your thing whole, her warm mouth giving you maximum pleasure. She began to move her head up and down your erection, her tounge swirling all around your shaft, making sure to leave nothing uncovered in her saliva.

The pleasure you were feeling was incredible, even if you were tied up in some rope. The way she maneuvered her tounge all around your hard on made you feel ecstatic. But the pleasure got even better when you felt two soft orbs of flesh squeeze your dick, making you moan even more. Looking at what she was doing, Booette had moved the top part of her dress down and began to give you the best tit fuck you have ever received.

She held her huge tits with both of her hands before moving them up and down. The feeling of her soft mounds rubbing themselves against your stiff cock made you cum on the spot, one long stream of your seed erupting all over her breasts and a bit on her face. She licked up anything close to her chin, a lick of her lips coming afterwards.

Queen Booette: "But as much as I enjoyed that, I'm still craving more."

She then moved from the position she was in, her floating above you. Now that she was, you got a better look at the bottom of her dress, even through the moonlight coming through the window. The lower part of her dress was transparent, letting you see what she had under. And what she had under was nothing but a pair of white panties.

With a snap of her finger, they swiftly disappeared, revealing her pussy to you in all of its glory. Seeing this slowly made you more erect, as if the orgasm you had earlier never existed. Now having a full erection, Booette grinned before slowly lowering herself over you. Your tip pressed against her entrance, making both of you bite your lips. She purposely stayed that way, making sure to tease you by gyrating and pressing herself against the tip of your penis. This made you wince, your expression not going unnoticed by Booette.

Queen Booette: "All you have to do is beg for it, sweetie~" She said before returning to her teasing.

As much as you didn't want to beg for her to fuck you, at least mentally, you listened to what she wanted you to do.

Hearing your calls to be fucked got Booette to grin evilly.

Queen Booette: "Very well then."

She then slammed herself onto your dick, going all the way down to the base of it. You gasped as you felt the wet, tightness of her pussy squeeze around your shaft. She grinned seeing your face.

Queen Booette: "Mmm~ Enjoying yourself, hm?~" She asked.

You tried to respond, but feeling her start to go up and down your dick made you moan instead. Her pussy just felt too good.

Queen Booette: "I'll take that as a yes then." She said continuing her assault on your dick.

She kept going and going, your cock hitting everyone of her sweet spots, as she yelled "You're hitting my sweet spots!" after only a few bounces on your shaft.

She kept bouncing on your dick, going much faster and much rougher than when she first started. You were given insane amounts of pleasure through this, so you began to thrust back too. You couldn't help but drool a bit from how great her cunt felt. The way her walls would squeeze your dick, how you could feel the warm, wetness inside her give you a nice coat of her juices from top to bottom; it was just an overall amazing thing you were experiencing.

Feeling a sensation in your chest, you could yourself twitch from inside, a huge load of cum getting ready to burst out of you. So you kept thrusting into her, wanting to release your seed inside.

(Y/N): "Gah!... Hah..." You breathed out as you emptied yourself inside of her.

Queen Booette: "Ahh! A-Ahh..." She breathed out as you felt a large amount of liquid drip down your length.

You both came, both having your tounges out and breathing heavily.

Booette then lifted herself off of you, an amount of mixed juices between you two dripping its way out of her and onto your thighs, staining the bedsheets underneath. There was quite the mess you both made. One could mistake it for a puddle.

However, as funny as that sounds, you felt a wave of tiredness hit you, forcing you to close your eyes. Once you did, you suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. You felt great, reenergized, like you could do anything at any moments notice. Lifting your arms up to stretch, you took a deep breathe from the one second nap you took.

Wait on a second... weren't you tied up just a minute ago?

Looking down at yourself, you saw a dim, white outline going around your body. It glowed faintly, but just enough to see a thing hidden underneath yourself. Turning your head around, you saw an unconscious version of yourself lying on the bed. His skin look a bit paler than usual. Getting scared, you flew off the bed and onto the floor, taking deep breathes at what you just saw. You heard Queen Booette giggle, making you question at what she was laughing about.

Queen Booette: "Oh my, it seems like I've done quite the deed here." She said looking at you.

(Y/N): "W-What did y-you do?" You asked scared of her response.

She then giggled a bit more before answering.

Queen Booette: "Oh sweetie, isn't it obvious? You have a white outline going around you, you could see through yourself, you can float like me!" She explained with another giggled to end her sentence.

(Y/N): "That means...?"

She giggled once more before giving you a devilish smile.

Queen Booette: "It means..."


End file.
